


Jay-Four's Whistle

by merry_amelie



Series: Household Romance [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did matchmaking get programmed into droids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay-Four's Whistle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue  
> 

  
This wonderful manip is by [X Art](http://www.pteropus.com/Xworks/)

"Oh, Jay-Four! Not again."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as he entered his quarters after his meditation in the Tranquility Garden at dawn. Apparently, his apprentice was having his daily squabble with their cleaning droid already. He was a bit surprised, however, to hear Obi-Wan's voice coming from the Master bedroom this time.  
  
"I've told you not to mix my datapads in with Master Qui's," Obi-Wan chided in mild irritation. "Now I'll be late to teach my Diplo Et course, trying to sort these all through."  
  
Jay-Four clicked out a huffy answer, which Qui-Gon strained to catch, but couldn't quite make out.  
  
"And I need to speak with Master after class," a preoccupied Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
Now that was intriguing, Qui-Gon thought. A whistle from Jay-Four seemed to agree with him.  
  
He chuckled to himself when he heard the clattering of datapads on his dresser, imagining Obi-Wan frantically shuffling through them. Ah, this was even better than the time the cheeky little droid had interchanged their socks! Qui-Gon still couldn't shake the suspicion that he'd done it on purpose, to literally keep them on their toes.  
  
Obi-Wan came running out of the bedroom, only to collide with a stunned Qui-Gon, who had been nothing but surprised since coming home. As for his Padawan, he looked completely flabbergasted to Qui-Gon's indulgent eyes, which was only to be expected because he'd probably assumed that he and Jay-Four had been here on their own. Not to mention the fact that Obi-Wan had been caught coming out of Qui-Gon's sanctum sanctorum.  
  
"Sorry, Master!" he said in a rush of contrition.  
  
Qui-Gon automatically reached for his apprentice's shoulders, to steady him both physically and emotionally. He smiled into Obi-Wan's eyes and said, "Calm down, my Padawan. It's okay. You've still got ten minutes to go."  
  
Obi-Wan gave him a grateful grin. "I might just make it. If you have the time, I'd like to talk with you after class," he said and sprinted to his classroom in a whirlwind of purpose.  
  
He'd trained the young man too well; Obi-Wan had left him no time to answer.  
  
And Qui-Gon was left to sort through the swirling emotions unleashed when he'd seen Obi-Wan, flushed from his dust-up with Jay-Four, coming out of his bedroom, first thing in the morning.  
  


* * *

Qui-Gon had never had a meditation session quite like this one before.

Each time he tried to work through his feelings, he ended up with a vision of Obi-Wan's handsome face, this time flushed in passion. Passion which he himself had created.

He had loved Obi-Wan for years, in every way a Master could. But this was the first time desire had entered into the equation, at least at a conscious level. Qui-Gon was equal parts elated and appalled. He'd prided himself on his Jedi asceticism but was coming to the realization that he could not control the impulses of his own heart. He was not ready for this, but would he ever really be?

Obi-Wan was a twenty-five-year-old senior Padawan, only weeks away from his Trials. He certainly knew his own mind, judging by how often he gave a piece of it to Qui-Gon. He had been a mature partner for years, someone Qui-Gon could count on without question.

And a secret little voice piped up to admit that he had noticed the alluring sparkle in those blue-green eyes more than once.

Maybe his feelings were not so surprising, after all.

* * *

By the time Obi-Wan returned from his class, at a much more sedate pace, Qui-Gon had finally come to terms with the Bantha in the room. The bedroom, to be precise.

The blissful scent of sharrolan tea was light in the air, adding an aura of calm relaxation to their home.

Qui-Gon came out of the kitchen to greet his apprentice. "Hello, Padawan. I trust you made it to class without the benefit of Force-enhanced speed?" he asked drolly.

Obi-Wan had the grace to flush, and Qui-Gon inwardly groaned. Just when he'd thought he'd calmed down from his literal run-in with his apprentice!

"Amazingly enough, I did. I actually sqeaked in one minute early," Obi-Wan answered, equally droll. "Do you have time for our talk this morning?" he asked in his polite, well-modulated voice.

"Yes, indeed. Would you care to join me for some tea when you have refreshed yourself, Padawan?" asked Qui-Gon solicitously, knowing that his apprentice never had time for even a sonic shower before his First-Hour class.

"I would enjoy that very much, Master." Obi-Wan bowed and went to his bedroom and his ablutions.

Qui-Gon was sitting on the sofa, with the tea-tray on the table in front of him, when his apprentice came in to join him. His eyes followed a droplet from water-darkened russet hair down Obi-Wan's neck, enjoying its journey.

He waited until Obi-Wan was comfortably seated on the cushion next to him, mug in hand, before he spoke. "How was your class?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Better than I thought it would be." Qui-Gon couldn't resist joining in the laughter. "It must have been the luck of the Force that I managed to find the datapad with my lecture notes."

"Especially since I can't imagine that my treatise on Calladian physiology would have helped you much." Qui-Gon gave his Padawan a wink.

"Only if you're planning on adopting another pathetic life-form I don't know about." Obi-Wan winked back.

"So you like our little household just the way it is?" asked Qui-Gon, eyes crinkling merrily.

"I wouldn't change it for the galaxy," Obi-Wan replied earnestly. He took a reflective sip of tea. "In fact, that's why I asked to speak with you earlier. I know you've recommended me for the Trials in two weeks, and I wanted to get some things between us settled before then, to help me clear my mind."

Qui-Gon's eyes went wide as he realized that the day held yet more surprises in store for him. "I'd be happy to discuss your future plans, Padawan."

"Thank you, Master." After putting down his mug, Obi-Wan took one of Qui-Gon's hands in both of his own.

Of all the infinite possibilities surrounding them, Qui-Gon had never expected this one. He relaxed muscles he hadn't known were tense and savored the feel of his Padawan's hands, their strength and surety covering his in warmth.

"I've loved you for years, Qui-Gon, and have been waiting until my Trials were announced to tell you so." Obi-Wan angled himself nearer to him, his warm thigh kissing Qui-Gon's knee, as he gazed into Qui-Gon's eyes.

Qui-Gon could see and feel the love pouring into him from his Padawan, and it warmed him more than the summer sun. "I love you, my Obi-Wan." He felt Obi-Wan's hands tighten over his own.

Hope made Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes even more beautiful. "I would very much like to continue working with you after my Knighting, as well as deepening our personal relationship." "That is my hope also, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon gently took his hand from between Obi-Wan's, so he could cup his cheeks, and moved even closer to him.

"Would you like to start deepening our relationship now?" Obi-Wan asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Qui-Gon answered him with their first kiss, a tender meeting of minds and mouths, which went on until they were interrupted by Jay-Four's happy whistle from the bedroom.


End file.
